The present invention relates to a telephone and, more particularly, to a telephone suitable for a mobile telephone system.
In a conventional telephone the user responds to a telephone call by picking up a handset or pressing a talk start button.
In the case of picking up the handset, a hook switch of the telephone is closed to inform a telephone exchange, which in a mobile telephone system may be connected to the telephone through a mobile base station, that the user of the telephone has responded to the call. If the user wants to use the telephone as a hands-free telephone, however, he does not need the handset; nevertheless, he must pick it up to connect the call.
Similarly, upon pressing the talk start button, the telephone informs the telephone exchange that the user has responded to a call. In this case, however, the user must search for the talk start button among many buttons provided on the telephone. This may hinder driving when the telephone is used in a vehicle.